In magnetic disk equipment, as the recording disk rotates with the magnetic head or transducer pressed against it, the magnetic head floats about 0.5 .mu.m above the recording disk surface. Thus, for the magnetic head to approach and follow the recording disk surface with a specified gap therebetween, the magnetic head needs to be supported in the directions of gap, pitching and rolling with sufficient elasticity or resiliency while at the same time it should also be supported in the directions of disk rotation, access and yawing with sufficient rigidity. A magnetic head/arm assembly that meets the above requirements and which has a flange on each side to increase the rigidity of the transducer supporting arm is found, for example, in the U.S.P. 4,167,765 or Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 161543/1984.
With the magnetic disk equipment of recent years having sharply increased capacity, however, there are growing and more stringent demands for higher accuracy in determining the magnetic head position on the recording disk track and for more stable maintenance of the gap between the magnetic head and the recording disk. It is therefore necessary to consider the effect the wind produced by the rotation of the recording disk has on the transducer supporting arm. However, no consideration has been made so far as to the effect when the flange of the transducer supporting arm is subjected to the wind produced by the rotating recording disk.